Hatred For Love
by levi's mantou-heads
Summary: On this expedition, did Levi really manage to escape safely with his squad? Or not? After the call for a retreat, the soldiers all headed back, along with the commander. The captain of the Recon Corps had expected the living soldiers to return without any unnecessary trouble and was sure that she would be among them. Until the least expected happen and Levi had to find out...


"Retreat!" The single word penetrated through the woods and left the soldiers of the recon corps stunned and relieved at the same time.

"Mission fail ,eh?" Levi said in a harsh tone. He gazed off into the mixture of green and brown forest. Soldiers flew past him, detaching and attaching their grappling hooks in a fast attempt, desperate to leave the titan-infested forest. "Ensure that no soldiers are left behind."Erwin left without saying another word. Swords still hanging by his side, he waited. Waited for their return. Waited for her return. He scanned the surroundings, noticing that a few soldiers were still battling against the fat titans. The wires that once held the female titan too the ground were scattered loosely across the forest floor. Who would've thought this mission would be an epic fail?

A roar, ten times louder than a titan's, jolted Levi from his reverie. Green and yellow flares shot into the sky and for a moment (this is not edited yet) the entire forest was covered with flying sparks. "Fucking bastard," Levi spat as he lifted himself off the ground and zoomed past the big-assed trees. The clicks of the 3D Maneuver Gear matched his fast and steady heartbeat. Severed bodies of his comrades littered the floor with an addition of large pools of crimson liquid. His eyes flickered around as the hard rumbling sound grew louder. A flurry of movement caught his attention and he tightened his grip on the swords. He swerved abruptly, his focus on the mob of yellow and black hair.

"Eren!" A high pitched voice rang into his head, followed by total silence. Sensing serious trouble, Levi propelled himself forward with twice as much as speed. He swung with great force, twisting and turning at certain points to avoid crashing straight into the trees. With a final swing, he entered the gory clearing.

His eyes averted to a limp figure attached to a tree. Her cloak flapped against the wind and her light blond hair swept gently back and fro across her pale face. Head twisted upwards at an unimaginable angle, her hazel brown eyes were half closed, pointing up to the baby blue sky. Blood smudged her face and stained her hair. For a few seconds, the world around him seemed to freeze in time.

_"Levi heichou!" Petra shouted and waved towards him._

_ Tying the last knot, he stroked the soft mane of his horse and turned to face her. His serious face washed her mesmerizing smile away. "I..is there something wrong ,captain?" Her worrisome eyes searched for his._

_ "Let's get engaged tomorrow." Levi said monotonously._

_ "W-what?" Petra felt a dark red blush creeping up her neck._

_ "I said, let's get engaged tomorrow," He spoke each word in a slow manner. His lips curved into a sexy smile. Petra has never seen Levi smile before. Not ever since the both of them joined the Recon Corps together. She felt an urge to kiss him full and whole but she held it back, aware that he held a high position and did not want to ruin his reputation. But still, how did he know she loved him? Or did he entirely depended on his wishful thinking?_

_ "Do you not want to be with me forever?" Levi's rough and low voice interrupted her string of thoughts. She looked at him, memorizing his sharp features and ivory black eyes. "I-I...Of course I want to." Petra looked away, failing to hide her reddened face. Levi lifted her chin and set a strong gaze into her eyes. "L-Levi.." Petra whispered softly as she looked into his vulnerable eyes. Unable to resist the overwhelming temptation, she reached out to touch his warm face. At her touch, Levi immediately drew away and his eyes became the usual solid black._

_ "After tomorrow's expedition." With that, Levi stalked away, leaving Petra staring after him. She was still in shock. Never had she believed that Levi, who is a straight captain, could actually love a normal soldier like her. After tomorrow's expedition..the words echoed at the back of her mind._

Petra...If only he had kissed her that day. If only he proposed to her on the spot. '_If only_'... In an instant, his heart was hammered into a million shattered pieces. However, his blank face did not betray any emotions.

_ Fly ,Petra. Fly with your wings of freedom._

A shout made him tear his gaze away from Petra. He took a glance at the ground, realizing his entire squad had been wiped out. Damn this shit , he thought. He shifted his gaze to the female titan and the remaining soldier. The female titan strengthen her hand and swept it towards the soldier, who missed it by a few inches only. "Stop! Back off!" He yelled as he neared her. The soldier turned her head, her red scarf flowing freely behind her. Her face was contorted with fear and rage and she was wet with sweat.

"Mikasa Ackerman. Aren't you from the 104th batch? Same as Eren?" Levi interrogated.

"Eren is eaten!" She shouted, not caring to answer his questions.

"Don't worry, we will get your boyfriend out. Go there and distract the titan for me." Levi pointed to the nearest tree.

"But-" Mikasa's sentence was cut short as Levi lunged towards the female titan. Lifting his sword, he sliced the glowing red arm with a forceful impact. He swung himself around at an alarmingly fast speed , cutting and slicing parts of the body when possible. The female titan was no match for him. Her actions made no effect on the captain of the Recon Corps. Anger rose in him as he attacked the titan. You killed her. It was you. With every cut he made, he became more furious and faster than ever. Nobody could stop him. Had it not been for this fucking titan, Petra would be alive by now.

Mikasa, who wanted to distract the titan for him initially, was stunned. Levi did not need any help. The speed at which he was slaying the titan was so fast, anybody could have thought he was no human. His eyes were filled with raging fire. With a final blow, he knocked the titan into a tree...


End file.
